


走马灯

by Ein_Jing



Series: 药物-七宗罪 [1]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Gen, M/M, drug
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ein_Jing/pseuds/Ein_Jing
Summary: 苯巴比妥：白色，有光泽的结晶性粉末，无臭，味微苦。





	走马灯

“Brett，快出来！是吉普赛人！”有着棕色皮肤的小男孩踮着脚奋力拍打着脏兮兮的窗户，卷曲的长发散落在肩上。

“Mom！”Brett转过头热切地盯着母亲，黑亮亮的眼睛里盛满了渴求。在这个远离人烟的荒僻小镇，赤脚的吉普赛人和他们带来的仿佛来自另一个世界的奇珍异宝是他们一年的盼头，没有任何一个孩子愿意错过这个盛会。

“去吧，记得早点回来。”她停下手中的针线，“记着，不要和那些异教徒说话，也不要和他们跳舞，明白了吗？”

“知道了，Mom！”未等母亲把话说完，Brett就从松木圆凳一跃而下，捞起外套匆匆套上一只袖子便和Jordon飞也似的跑了，留下稚嫩的尾音还在空气中飘荡。

 

小镇人数不多，也就几百户人家，但他们勤恳的祖先还是在一片布满刺棘灌木和尖锐碎石的坚硬沙地上开拓出一块广场，铺上大块厚重的青石板，还建起了一座像模像样的简陋的教堂。这是对这片贫瘠之地最好的处理方式了——它甚至不能像那些散发恶臭的沼泽一样生出作物。

吉普赛人就驻扎在这片广场上。他们搭起大顶的彩色帐篷，有着葡萄浓烈的紫、芒果灿郁的黄和红毛苏格兰人特有的骄傲而炫目的红。他没吃过葡萄，也没见过苏格兰人，唯一的认知来源于彩色插图，“苏格兰女人。”他仍记得指着书籍首页红发女子的吉普赛大叔宽而厚的嘴唇和贝壳般洁白明亮的牙齿。

“看到了吗！”Jordon兴奋地吹了声口哨，即便隔着半英里，那些在阳光下闪闪发光的帐篷也能第一时间闯入你的眼帘，仔细聆听你还会听到一些细碎的铃声，可能来自一只小手鼔，也可能来自某位姑娘优美的脚踝。

Brett一直认为吉普赛人拥有真正的魔法。那些神秘的纸牌与水晶球不过是掩人耳目的道具，这样世人便以为那只是精巧的魔术，而真正的魔法，正流淌在他们与生俱来的血液里，藏在他们手心的掌纹，藏在他们褐色的皮肤，藏在他们充满颤音的歌声和纷沓的舞步。他曾见过一位长者从口中将自己的牙齿一颗一颗取下，又将它们依次放回柔软的牙床，炫耀似的用指节叩击着牙齿以显示它们坚固如初；他们拥有永恒的沙漏，无论将哪一头朝上都有源源不断的沙砾向下流泻，而沙堆的高度总是不增不减；他们与最凶猛的毒蛇亲吻，令石头开花，在每个月圆之夜和银色的月亮对话：您的孩子是否不再哭泣？人们不关心真正的魔法，他们只对大洋彼岸的精巧玩意儿着迷，用瓷罐保存的茶叶香料，有着相互咬合细密齿轮的机械钟，能像水流那样垂直穿过细小圆孔的丝滑布匹，人们并不关心真正的魔法，就像他们并不真的关心上帝。他们称吉普赛为异教徒，是魔鬼的宠儿，因为上帝未曾赐予他们相同的奇迹。

Brett走过一顶蓝色帐篷，一样从未见过的东西抓住了他的目光——吉普赛人带来的东西他几乎都未曾见过，但这个物品尤为特殊，一种熟悉又陌生的感觉包围着他。“要试试吗，小子？”盘着巨大红色头巾的男子停下了手中的拨弄，冲他扬起几乎连成一线的眉毛。Brett扭头去找Jordon，发现对方早已淹没在花花绿绿的海洋中不见踪影。“violino，”戴头巾的男子刻意加重了咬唇的力度，“意大利人发明的好东西。我喜欢这个国家，他们的中心是roma，而我们是rom。”

Brett并不想深究这两个词之间究竟有什么联系。他紧紧盯着这个木质的四弦乐器，光滑的弧度就像女人裸露的脊背。“你不应该用手指拨它。”话一出口，Brett猛地从半迷醉的状态中惊醒，下一秒就要克制不住地为自己的唐突而道歉——“对不起，我、我也不知道…”“说的不错。”对方倒是蛮不在意，侧身从一堆布袋中摸出一条长弓。“来试试吧。”Brett不知所措地接过弓和琴，“把它架在你的肩上，像这样，”吉普赛人用手比划着，“用你的右手握住弓，把它放在那块木板前面一点的位置。”

那股熟悉的感觉再次涌了上来。他站得笔直，微微颤抖地将右肘向后运开。

像是树枝被扯下时老树痛苦的呻吟。

Brett羞得满脸通红。他飞快地将琴塞给仰头大笑的吉普赛人，慌慌张张头也不回地跑了。

 

 

 

Brett一路跑回了家。等他想起Jordon已经是到家半个时辰以后的事了。他的母亲很惊讶他为何这么早回来，他没有回答，只是一头扎在自己的床上，将脸深深埋进散发着淡淡汗味的枕头里。

 

 

Jordon在太阳刚沉下山顶时到达了Brett家。他很生气地对Brett丢下他一人独自跑回来的不耻行为发表了长篇大论，不过他的愤怒也就到此为止了；他为Brett带回了一把小提琴，是一个留着大胡子带着红头巾的男人指名道姓要送给Brett的。

“他怎么知道我的名字？”Brett很奇怪。  
 “你没告诉他吗？”Jordon一脸怀疑，“那他怎么知道我是你朋友？”

 

 

抛开以上及莫名送琴的问题不谈，吉普赛人还让Jordon转告Brett，如果他能在月亮升到最高点的时候演奏这把琴，他就可以见到来自远古的巨龙。

“这太扯了！”Brett叫嚷起来，他根本不知道该如何演奏这把琴。他又试着拉了一下，声音果然刺耳难听。

“就是嘛，世界上哪有什么巨龙，他以为我们没有听过童话故事吗？”Jordon不屑地撇着嘴。

 

 

午夜，Brett抱着琴偷偷溜出了家门。他有一种强烈的预感，他应该相信吉普赛人。

他挑了后山上一块较为宽阔的斜坡作为演奏地点。银色的月亮静静躺在天幕，他听到到自己的心脏正在胸腔里疯狂跳动。他将手放在粗麻衣襟上擦了擦汗，口袋中一个硬硬的东西硌到了他。

借着月光，他仔细端详着这块儿深珀色的透明膏状体，上面还有一层淡淡的白色粉末。

他伸出舌头轻轻舔了一下，淡淡的苦味在口腔扩散开。

看来并不是什么蜂蜜之类的美味糖果。他将方块塞回口袋，深吸一口气，任命般地闭上双眼拉响琴弦。

流畅的音符飘了出来，他简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。睁开双眼，他看见自己的手指不受控制地在琴把上移动，仿佛是另一个灵魂侵占了他的身体。一阵低沉的吟啸从远方传来，山坡开始摇晃，天上的星星陆陆续续坠落下来，变成一颗颗黑色的小圆球在地上跳动。

这是…..珍珠奶茶里的珍珠？

 

Brett睁开双眼，熟悉的蓝格子床单印入眼帘。他揉了揉眼，坐起身来，口腔里还残留着珍珠奶茶甜丝丝的味道。

“老兄，你醒了？”听到床上传来的窸窣声响，Eddy合上电脑，转头看到Brett皱着眉头带上自己的眼镜，眼睛里还残留着些许迷茫。

“我刚才做了一个好长的梦，”Brett将胳膊肘支在大腿上，双手插进头发，“太真实了，就像我的前世一样。我梦到自己变成了一个土著小孩，Jordon也是，一个吉普赛人送了我一把小提琴，还让我在晚上对着月亮演奏，说这样能看见巨龙。”

“噗！”Eddy忍不住笑出声，“那你看见了吗？”

“没有。只看到星星掉了一地，变成了珍珠奶茶里的珍珠。”

“老天啊，你是有多爱珍珠奶茶！”Eddy笑得更厉害了，“也可能是你睡前喝了珍珠奶茶的缘故。”他伸手指了指床头柜上冷掉的半杯奶茶，“看来这个药真的有一定致幻作用啊，竟然让你做出这么有意思的梦来。”

“药？什么药？”Brett心里一惊。

“苯巴比妥啊，你这阵子总是失眠，我从老爸药房给你偷偷带回来的，”Eddy表情凝重了起来，“你不会出现记忆缺损了吧，Brett？你还记得我是谁吗？”Eddy伸手在Brett眼前晃了晃。

“你化成灰我也认得你是谁。”Brett翻了个白眼，把Eddy的手拨到一边，起身下床。“我得去洗把脸清醒一下。现在几点了？”

“下午三点。”Eddy的声音有些闷闷的。

Brett还没来得及回头，整个人僵在原地：卧室门外是一片空旷的草地，银色月亮正静静躺在天幕。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“怎么样，Brett？我是不是很有写作天分？”Eddy敲下最后一个字，回头笑嘻嘻地看着Brett。

“所以最后我还是个土著小屁孩对吗？”Brett两手架在椅子背上，享受着不可多得的俯视Eddy的机会，“谢谢您没给我安排一把中提琴。”

“对哦，我应该把小提改成中提。但是如果是中提的话吉普赛人根本不可能愿意带着它满世界跑啊？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我们应该把这个梗拿来录视频！”

 

* * *

 

 

  
凌晨两点，Eddy坐在电脑前疲惫地剪视频，听到背后床上熟睡的人发出一阵不明所以的傻笑声。

苯巴比妥催眠作用好像真的不错…不然以后巡演多备一些？Eddy转着手中半指高的小玻璃瓶，忍不住又打了个哈欠。他现在突然很想喝珍珠奶茶。

 

* * *

 

“珍..珠…奶茶….”Eddy插着两根氧气管，双眼紧闭，在大口喘气的间隙从喉咙里费力挤出几个字。

“求你…一定要挺住，以后要喝多少都可以，一天二十杯我也不会拦你。”Brett伏在床边痛哭出声。他早该想到的，苯巴比妥会让人产生依赖性，无论是身体上还是精神上。他紧紧咬住自己的手腕。Dame it！他只是晚回来那么一会儿！就那么一会儿功夫！Eddy至少给自己打了五针….为什么他没有把那该死的药早点扔掉！Brett愤怒地摘下自己的眼镜狠狠摔向地面，清脆的碎裂声响起，还有镜架在地上弹跃的余音。

 

 

* * *

 

 

刺耳的刹车声响起。Brett倒在自己的血泊中，耳中尽是低沉的轰鸣。一个玻璃小瓶在地上弹了几下，转了个圈停在他的眼前，标签上“苯巴比妥钠”的字样已经沾染了红色。

**Author's Note:**

> 苯巴比妥，别名鲁米那，用于镇静、催眠、抗惊厥、抗癫痫、麻醉前给药及新生儿高胆红素血症。不良反应：可能引起微妙的情感变化，出现认知和记忆缺损。大剂量时可产生眼球震颤、共济失调和严重的呼吸抑制，15-20倍的过量药物可能引起昏迷、严重的呼吸和心血管抑制、低血压和休克继而引发肾功能衰竭、死亡。轻度中毒有头胀、眩晕、嗜睡、感觉障碍等，重度中毒可发生谵妄、幻觉、惊厥、昏迷加深等。长时间使用可发生药物依赖，停药后易发生停药综合症。（以上来自百度百科）  
> 注：Brett单视角，全文为车祸发生之时Brett脑中闪过的走马灯。


End file.
